1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector provided with a retainer made of synthetic resin for preventing a terminal fitting accommodated into a connector housing from behind from coming out rearward is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-222758 below.
This retainer includes a retaining portion to be inserted into a retainer inserting portion open on a bottom part of the connector housing to retain the terminal fitting from behind, and a pair of lock pieces standing upward from opposite widthwise end sides of the retaining portion.
The lock pieces extend further forward than the retaining portion along side surfaces located on opposite widthwise sides of the connector housing and are integrally formed to the retaining portion. A locking claw engageable with a lock portion projecting before the retainer inserting portion in the connector housing is formed on the upper end edge of each lock piece. When the retaining portion is inserted into the retainer inserting portion, the lock pieces move onto the lock portions to be resiliently widened away from each other and are resiliently restored to engage the locking claws and the lock portions and fix the retainer to the connector housing.
However, since the lock pieces are formed before the retaining portion and integrally to the retaining portion according to the above connector, the lock pieces are resiliently widened toward oblique front upper sides with the retaining portion as a support point and assume such postures as to be resiliently deformed obliquely forward different from proper postures with respect to the lock portions when the lock pieces move onto the lock portions, with the result that the lock pieces and the lock portions are held in point contact. Thus, when the retaining portion is inserted into or withdrawn from the retainer inserting portion, point contact parts of the lock pieces and the lock portions are abraded to make the engaged state of the locking claws and the lock portions unstable.